Code Red
by AiLing
Summary: My prediction of the Season 13 finale
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a prompt sent to Omeliafics**

 **Prompt :** **In the season 13 finale I've heard that there might be a fire, could someone write something where Amelia rescues Owen and she like gets really worried? Hurt/comfort/fluff?**

* * *

 **Code Red**

Amelia smiled to herself when she received the page from Owen to the ER. Although it meant that she had another case to review in the ER right after scrubbing out from an emergency craniotomy and blood clot evacuation and she didn't mind if this enabled her to see her husband again.

Only a couple of hours had passed since she last saw him in the ER, when she was reviewing the patient who required the emergency surgery. But it was a busy couple of hours which seemed to drag on and she wished to see him again. Today was one of the rare days whereby both of them were on call and just being able to see Owen always made her calls better.

It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, after the negative pregnancy test, she freaked out at the prospect of being pregnant again and ran away from him, leaving him an ambiguous note which just told him that it was not his fault. She ended up staying at Stephanie's, then at Meredith's. She just couldn't bear to face Owen and his hope of starting a family with her. She felt like she couldn't breathe and that the possibility of her being pregnant with another anencephalic baby was too much for her to bear.

Her biggest regret was yelling at Owen's face that she didn't want a baby and telling him that she would love to know how suffocated Cristina felt by him. She didn't know then how much her words hurt him, like piercing a dagger through his heart.

They were both hurt and confused. Owen couldn't understand why Amelia suddenly changed her mind about having babies when she was totally on board the idea just a couple of weeks prior to that. Amelia meanwhile just couldn't bring herself to tell Owen the whole story about her unicorn baby and how it made her so afraid to have another baby. It was a total communication breakdown on both of their parts.

It took several rounds of yelling and screaming at each other in the ER, in front of all the other doctors and nurses and earning glares from them, before Amelia finally mustered the courage to drag Owen into an empty ER room one day. With the tense atmosphere building up in the room, and both of them pacing up and down nervously, Amelia finally blurted out about her unicorn baby. When Owen stopped pacing and listened to her, she mustered the courage to tell him the whole story about her unicorn baby- about her entire pregnancy with him, the moment she found out about the fact that he had anencephaly, her decision to continue with the pregnancy, and how they took him away from her when he developed respiratory distress shortly after his birth to donate his organs. Owen developed a newfound respect for her then, and held her in his arms as she sobbed in relief at being able to lift a huge burden off her chest. He had reassured her that no- he wasn't going to leave her just because of that- and that he would be there for her, no matter what happened, every step of the way. That was all she needed to hear. She was finally rest assured that Owen would be by her side no matter what.

Their journey back to each other was slow though. Although they stopped yelling at each other after the conversation, Amelia only moved back to their place after another couple of weeks. The reason was she needed to be there for a devastated Maggie who had just lost her mother to inflammatory breast cancer shortly before that.

It took another couple of days for them both to be comfortable being in the same room together again. But one night almost two months ago, they looked into each others eyes and realized how they missed each other, and rediscovered each other's bodies. It was pure lovemaking and magical. After that, as they lay side by side cuddled next to each other in postcoital bliss- they both bared their hearts and souls to each other and promised each other never to keep any secrets between them any longer.

Now Amelia stopped at the ER door to admire her husband in action. She had to admit, her hot husband always looked even hotter with his intense and focused expression in the ER. His eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he studied a patient's chart was already enough to turn her on. She could already imagine the joyful look on his face once she broke the good news to him at home after the shift. It would be the best gift she could ever give him.

' Neuro is here.'

Owen looked up upon hearing the familiar voice of his wife. Even though he heard her voice daily- he could never get enough of it.

' Hey.' The couple exchanged a smile, just so glad to be able to see each other. Owen was having a busy shift so far- with an influx of car accidents entering the ER.

'What's that disgusting thing you're holding?' Owen wrinkled his nose as he looked at the green juice Amelia was holding. Usually she would be holding a cup of coffee in her hands, so this was unusual of her. ' So now you choose this over coffee?'

 _Errmm….nope, no coffee, I'm sorry. It's not good for your unborn child._

For a moment, Amelia thought of telling Owen her secret, but she decided to wait until their shift was over.

' Well, it's a healthier option.' Amelia winked at him. ' I want to stay healthy, don't you?'

' Well if you say so.' Owen chuckled. 'Patient is in ER4. Mr. Jenkins. Post MVA, his GCS score is only 8, I'm suspecting a brain bleed somewhere due to his unequal pupils. I've already intubated and ventilated him.

* * *

Half an hour later, they both emerged from the CT scan room.

' Well he does indeed have a subdural haemorrhage.' Amelia reported. ' I have to scrub in to perform a craniotomy and evacuate the blood clot.'

' Ok- go and save a life. Do what you do best.' Owen said as he gave Amelia a quick affectionate kiss on the cheek.

He then returned to the ER as she made her way to the elevator.

Owen continued staring at Amelia's retreating figure from the ER nurses counter as she strode towards the elevator. He could never get enough of his beautiful, amazing wife. He was so glad that they both managed to have a heart to heart talk to sort our their issues, and they came out of their earlier troubles stronger than ever.

' I wish Jackson would look at me like that.'

Owen turned around to see April standing beside him at the nurses counter. April wasn't supposed to be on call that night, but she decided to help out when she heard that the ER was swamped with patients. It was due to April's help that they managed to clear the majority of the patients up to the wards.

Owen blushed as he tried to think of a reply.

' How do you know that he doesn't?' he finally asked.

' I don't know, actually.' April admitted.

' Maybe he does, behind your back.' Owen suggested.

' But the way you look at her….' said April as she rested her chin on her hands and continued looking at Amelia. ' I'm so glad that you two are back together again. It was painful seeing you both fight in front of me and all the other ER staff.'

' I'm glad that you and Jackson are back together too.' Owen said earnestly as April smiled in reply.

Just then, the power supply went off and the backup generators were switched on.

' Damn it!' Owen muttered as he and April exchanged worried glances. Mr Jenkins was still in ER4, intubated and ventilated.

Owen's Head of Trauma Surgery mode took over.

' Ok, everyone listen up.' Owen announced as the entire ER staff gathered around him.

' I need a couple of you to call up Seattle Presybeterian and inform them that we're sending patients over and to arrange transport for the patients to the hospital.

' Everyone else- prepare the patients for transfer.' he instructed in his authoritative voice. ' Does the blackout involve the entire building?' he asked.

' I don't know, Dr. Hunt, but there also seems to be a blackout at the lobby.' answered one of the interns.

A couple of nurses rushed out from ER4, breathless.

' Dr Hunt, Dr. Kepner, there is a fire in ER4!' One of the nurses cried out. ' I think its a short circuit, we need to get out of here as soon as possible before it reaches the oxygen tank and explodes!'

' Mr Jenkins is still in there!' cried April as she, Owen and a couple of residents rushed towards the room.

' Someone make a Code Red alert and someone call the fire bridgade!' cried Owen.

The flames were spreading along the wires located at the side of the room and they both knew they had to act fast before the fire reached the patient and the oxygen tank.

Owen quickly unplugged the oxygen supply as April reached for an ambubag and began bagging the patient. The residents began pushing the patient trolley as fast as they could to the ER exit leading to the hospital compound, with April running beside the trolley, still bagging and Owen following a short distance behind them.

The other patients fortunately have already been pushed out of the exit to the ambulance area and were awaiting transfer.

Just as the group exited the ER, a loud explosion was heard from inside and the entire ER was engulfed in flames.

Owen felt himself being thrown on the ground as his entire world went blank.

* * *

' You paged, Dr. Shepherd?' Stephanie asked, as she approached Amelia at the corridors of the Neurosurgical floor.

' Yes, I need you to book an OR and prep a patient for another emergency craniotomy and blood clot evacuation.' said Amelia. ' Mr Jenkins, he's still in the ER now, but he'll be transferred to Room 415.'

' Another craniotomy? Why can't it be something a little more interesting like a tumour removal?' Stephanie asked, pouting.

' Not today, Edwards.' Amelia warned.

The neurosurgeon noticed that her mentee had become less lively and more sullen lately. The usually cheerful, high spirited and motivated resident was now being replaced by a whiny and unmotivated resident. She didn't know exactly what caused the change in Stephanie, but she suspected it had to do with the fact that they had lost so many patients recently, and Stephanie tended to blame herself for the loss of each and every patient. Amelia suspected that it might have been taking its toll on her.

' Fine.' Stephanie muttered as she stormed off to prepare the patient for surgery. Amelia shook her head as she watched her resident's retreating figure.

Just then, an announcement blared through the hospital intercom.

' _Attention! Code Red. Code Red. This is an emergency. All patients and medical personnel are required to evacuate the hospital premises immediately.'_

Chaos ensued right after as all the nurses and doctors rushed to evacuate their patients from their rooms.

' Dr Shepherd, what are we gonna do with our more critical patients?' one of the nurses asked her.

' Arrange for transfer to Seattle Presyberian for all our critical patients, post op patients and those awaiting emergency surgery. ' she replied. ' I'll discharge all the stable patients and those awaiting elective surgery.'

As Amelia rushed through discharging her patients, her mind kept on wandering to her husband in the ER. She wondered whether he was ok. She hoped and prayed that the fire did not originate from the ER.

* * *

In just a matter of minutes, Amelia found herself running down the emergency stairs with staff members and patients.

She had no idea where Edwards was. She didn't know if all her patients, especially those still in critical condition could be safely evacuated.

But most important of all, she needed to know that her husband was safe and sound.

She reached the ground floor in record time and was greeted by the thick smell of smoke. The entire ground floor was engulfed in thick smoke and the entire ER had been reduced to a rubble.

She felt her entire world spinning and her heart sinking.

 _No, no, this can't been happening._

' Owen!' she cried out. 'Owen! Where are you!'

There was no reply, only silence greeted her.

She rushed to the hospital exit to find almost the entire hospital staff gathered at the hospital grounds. Some firefighters were already at the scene- working extra hard to put out the fire.

' Owen!' she cried out, looking for any signs of his distinctive ginger hair.

But he was no where to be found. She couldn't spot a single familiar face among the huge crowd gathered at the hospital compounds.

She sank on the ground in tears, defeated.

Owen had to be alive, he needed to hear the wonderful news that he was going to be a father.

 **Any comments, reviews, and messages are very much appreciated! I love hearing from you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Red - part 2**

 **Hey guys- here is the second part of** **' Code Red'. Enjoy! :)**

Owen opened his eyes to the sight of total darkness surrounding him. The smell of smoke penetrated his nostrils.

He looked around and realized that he was being trapped under a rubble with no way out.

His first thought was his wife- his lovely wife, Amelia. He had to get to her. He wondered if she knew where he was. Was she looking for him? Or worse still- was she also trapped under a rubble like him?

He had to get out of there- he needed to get to Amelia.

As he tried to get up, he realized that there was something pressed on his chest and legs which was pinning him down. He tried to push away the rubble piled on top of him but it didn't move an inch.

Frustrated, he laid back down and looked up at the darkness engulfing him, praying to whatever powers above to send someone to rescue him.

' Help! Someone help me!' he cried out, but the cry barely left his throat. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he realized the fate that awaited him - he was probably going to die alone trapped under the rubble. No one would know that he was being buried alive inside there until it was too late. And then they would discover his body when clearing up the rubble a few days later. He couldn't bear to imagine Amelia's reaction once his body was being discovered. His poor wife had already suffered enough loss, pain and anguish to last a lifetime, she didn't deserve to lose him too.

Thinking about Amelia gave him the strength he needed. With all the strength left in him, he shouted for help again, hoping against hope that someone had heard him.

' Someone help me!' he cried out, but it came out as merely a whisper.

He finally conceded defeat as he realized that no one was going to come to his aid.

'Amelia' he whispered to himself, as darkness started to engulf him again. ' Amelia I love you. Please stay strong for me.'

Just as he was about to surrender to total darkness, he heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of the person who quarreled and argued with him and yelled to his face about not wanting a baby a few months ago. But it was also the voice which always gave him love, support and encouragement, the voice which he looked forward to hearing everyday. At that moment, it was the most melodious voice ever.

' Owen!' he heard Amelia call out loud and clear from outside the rubble. Her voice sounded panicked and urgent. ' Owen! Are you there? Please answer me!' Someone…..anyone….has anyone seen Dr. Owen Hunt?!'

' Amelia!' he tried to call out to her, but his voice caught in his throat. ' Amelia!' her name came out as barely a croak.

Her voice was now fading away - indicating that she had walked further away from where he was trapped. He tried to move his limbs to make some noise to catch her attention- but it was a futile attempt as all 4 of his limbs were pinned down by the rubble.

In a desperate final attempt at salvation- he sent an urgent prayer request up to the powers above to send someone to rescue him.

* * *

Amelia was still on her knees in the hospital grounds praying to the powers above that her husband wasn't trapped under the rubble.

She perked up when she saw April walking past her in a daze. April was limping and seemed to have a few gushes on her forehead, but looked fine for the most part.

' April!' she called out, so glad to finally see a familiar face.

' Amelia' April cried as she limped over to Amelia and gave her a big hug as tears rolled down her face.

Startled by April's sudden display of affection towards her as the two had never been particularly close, Amelia hugged her back awkwardly.

' There was an explosion.' April began in between sobs before Amelia could ask her. ' Me and two interns were pushing a patient's trolley when the explosion occured. I was thrown on the ground by the impact. When I got up, the entire ER was already reduced to a rubble. Luckily the patient was spared and has been transferred to Seattle Pres, and the 2 interns are fine. But Owen was behind us, and now I don't know where he is….'

Before April could continue, Amelia rushed over to the rubble.

' Owen!' she called out.. ' Owen, are you there?! Please answer me!'

When there was no answer, she looked around in panic. There were many people around, but none that she recognized.

' Someone….anyone…..has anyone seen Dr. Owen Hunt?!' she asked in desperation.

She sighed in frustration when everyone ignored her question. She couldn't blame them though, they were all probably still in a daze.

' Have you seen Dr. Owen Hunt?' she asked an ER nurse she recognized, as the nurse shrugged in reply. ' I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, I haven't seen Dr. Hunt anywhere around.'

' Owen!' she called out again, hoping that if he was really trapped under there, he was still alive and could hear her.

For a split second she thought she heard someone call her name from the direction of the rubble. She walked closer to the rubble but was greeted with total silence.

Frustrated, she began to walk away. Maybe Owen wasn't under there after all.

Then she heard it again, the sound of someone calling out her name. It was so soft, like the rustling of leaves in the wind. But it was unmistakably familiar.

' Owen!' she cried as she rushed back the rubble. ' Owen! Owen! Are you down there? Can you hear me?!'

The reply was a hoarse whisper, but she heard it loud and clear.

'Amelia- I'm down here. Please help me.'

' Owen! Oh thank God- Owen, you're still alive. Please stay awake- I'm going to get help ok?!' Amelia promised.

She ran over to the group of firefighters who had just managed to contain the fire from spreading to the other floors of the hospital.

' Please help!' she called to them. ' My husband, Dr. Hunt is trapped under a rubble, please help!'

They followed her as she ran back to the rubble where Owen was.

' Owen!' she called out as she crouched beside the rubble. ' Owen- the firefighters are here. They're going to get you out of here ok?'

There was no reply.

' Owen! Do you hear me?!' Amelia repeated in panic.

' Yes.' came the weak reply.

' We need to get him out of here fast, he's getting weaker by the minute.' Amelia pleaded to the firefighters.

' Yes ma'am. We'll try to get him out of here as fast as we can.' one of the firefighters replied. ' Don't worry, he's in good hands.

' Owen, stay with me please. They're going to get you out of here.' Amelia pleaded.

' Ok….' Owen replied.

' How are you feeling?' Amelia asked, trying her best to keep Owen engaged in conversation to prevent him from falling asleep.

' My chest hurt….legs hurt…..everything hurts….' Owen replied in a weak voice.

' We'll get you checked out as soon as you're out of there ok? I'll get an ambulance to transfer you stat to Seattle Pres. Can you move at all?' Amelia asked concerned.

' No, I can't…move…' came Owen's hoarse reply.

Just then, the firefighters arrived with the excavator.

' Owen, they're going to remove the rubble now.' said Amelia. ' Hang on please.'

The machine roared loudly as pieces of rubble were removed.

Finally, a hole was made at the side of the rubble, and the excavator was stopped temporarily.

' Owen!' Amelia crouched down and peered inside through the hole.

She was shocked to see his chest and legs pinned under a huge pile of rubble. His face was pale and it scared her.

' Owen' she whispered, as tears suddenly started rolling down her cheeks.

' Amelia' Owen forced a weak smile, just so glad to see his wife's face. ' I'm so tired.'

' Owen- please stay awake!' Amelia pleaded. ' Stay awake for me, and for our baby.'

 _For our baby._

Owen's groggy mind took a while to process Amelia's words.

And when he did- it was all it took for him to keep fighting to stay awake.

' Amelia- you're…..' Owen croaked, struggling to find the right words to say. How ironic was it- that he had to hear the most amazing piece of news ever when trapped under a rubble?

' Yes, I'm pregnant, Owen. 2 months now. I wanted to tell you after our shifts today. But things get in the way as usual.' said Amelia as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks and smiled at him.

' Amelia…I….love you and our baby….' Owen whispered.

' I love you too Owen, so much.' Amelia replied, as another fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. ' I need you, our baby needs you. So please stay awake for both of us.'

The excavator was started again, carefully picking on the rest of the rubble.

' Our baby will be amazing.' croaked Owen as he looked up, finally seeing the light, both literally and metaphorically.

' Our babies will be amazing.' Amelia agreed, smiling through teary eyes. ' You're gonna get out of here just fine and we're going to have 5 wonderful babies.'

Owen closed his eyes for a moment, picturing a happy scene in which little children were running around squealing happily at their backyard.

When he opened his eyes, the rubble surrounding him had disappeared, and all that was left was the rubble pinning him down on the chest and legs.

By then, a huge crowd had gathered around him, watching on curiously.

April was there too, praying to God for her colleague.

' Sir, we're going to remove the rubble on top of your body now.' one of the firefighters explained.

' Owen….when they remove it, you're gonna feel a sudden release of pressure. Your body might go into hypotensive shock….' April warned.

' Owen….please hang on for me and for Bean…..' Amelia, standing beside April, pleaded.

' I know…..I'll try…..' Owen replied.

The excavator began buzzing again. Slowly, the huge chunk of rubble pinning Owen down was being removed.

Owen was engulfed in darkness once again.

 **Comments, reviews, reblogs and messages are very much appreciated. I love hearing from you all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Red - part 3  
**

Amelia's heart skipped a beat as she watched Owen's body go limp once the excavator removed the last piece of rubble from his body.

' _Oh no…no….no…..please no…. universe, please don't take away another man that I love. I cannot afford to lose another loved one.'_ she pleaded silently.

' Someone go get one of our ambulances!' she heard April order, as she rushed over to Owen's side and felt for a pulse. He still had a pulse, but it was weak and thready. He was in shock and needed to be resuscitated immediately.

' Owen!' she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks… ' Owen, please don't leave me and our baby….please….stay awake for our sake…'

' Owen' a primal groan of anguish escaped from her throat when Owen's body remained limp.

' We have to transfer him to Seattle Presybetarian as soon as possible.' April, stepping up to take charge of the situation, instructed the group of residents and interns gathered around her.

' Amelia- he'll be fine ok?' she gave her downcast looking colleague a big hug.

Amelia could only nod in reply, she really wished she could believe the statement.

An ambulance arrived at the scene a few short moments later.

A couple of paramedics immediately sprung into action- applying splints on his 4 limbs.

' Careful' April warned as they slowly lifted Owen up on a stretcher to transfer him to the ambulance that had arrived. ' He might have internal injuries and fractures, you want to handle him gently.'

' Do update me on his condition, ok?' April said as she gave Amelia a warm hug. The neurosurgeon, who was still in a daze and in shock over the events that had transpired, could only manage a weak nod in reply before she climbed into the ambulance.

* * *

The ambulance arrived at Seattle Presybertarian Hospital in record time. The paramedics had inserted an IV line and ran fluids into his body in the ambulance. In the ER, the efficient ER attendings there discovered that Owen had pneumothorax, probably due to the debris pressing on his lungs. He was being intubated immediately, and a chest tube was inserted into him to drain the pneumothorax. More IV fluids were given to resuscitate him as his body had gone into shock.

The whole time when Owen was being resuscitated in the ER, Amelia could only stay at the waiting area in the lobby and wait. She wasn't allowed in the ER by the doctors there, as Seattle Presyberterian had strict rules about family members not being allowed to be involved in the management of a patient.

She alternated between sitting down on one of the uncomfortable chairs, with her head in her hands, and pacing back and forth the waiting area. Now she fully understood how family members of patients felt when they waited for news of any sort from her and her colleagues.

After pacing for the 10th time, she sank back on one of the seats, sighing. She looked up at the white hospital ceiling and prayed to the powers above to save Owen. She had already lost her father, Ryan, her unicorn baby and Derek. She couldn't bear to lose her husband too. Surely the universe can't be that cruel, can it?

Just then, her phone rang. It was Maggie. In the chaos of the past hour and her anxiety about losing Owen, she had forgotten about her sister.

' Hello?' she answered, her heart pounding in trepidition of further bad news from Grey Sloan.

' Amelia'. Maggie sniffled at the other end of the line.

' Maggie! Are you ok? Is everyone ok?' Amelia asked concerned.

' I've been looking for you. I was at home when I saw the fire in the news. I immediately drove to the hospital and saw a huge crowd at the hospital compounds but I couldn't find you. Where are you? Are you ok?' Maggie rattled on anxiously at the other end of the line.

' Yes- I'm fine…but Owen isn't.' Amelia replied, her voice quivering.

' Oh no….what happened?' Maggie whispered.

Amelia swallowed and tried to regain her composure before answering. ' The ER exploded and he was trapped under a rubble. The firefighters removed the rubble and he lost consciousness after that. They're working on him in the ER now.'

' Amelia' Maggie voice sounded genuinely sympathetic over the other end of the line.

' I….I can't afford to lose him, Maggie.' Amelia admitted, her voice now shaking as tears pooled in her eyes. ' Every man I've ever loved has died - my dad, Ryan, my baby, Derek…. I don't want the universe to take Owen away from me.'

Amelia had told Maggie about Ryan and her unicorn baby a few weeks ago, and Maggie had uttermost respect for her after hearing the entire story.

' Owen will be fine, Amelia. Trust me. The doctors there are doing their very best to save him.' said Maggie, trying to comfort her.

' I know.' Amelia conceded with a sigh. ' It's just….I hate the feeling of being helpless, not being able to do anything to help.'

' I know that feeling very well..…' Maggie's voice faltered as she recalled the few weeks prior to her mother's death and how she wanted to try every means possible to save her mother.

A comfortable silence ensued as both sisters were lost in their own thoughts.

' Do you know how's everyone else?' Amelia asked, hoping to divert her mind from worrying about Owen.

' Edwards is in the ICU in Seattle Presybetarian.' said Maggie with a sad tone in he voice. 'She ran into the fire trying to save intern Cross when he was trapped. She has extensive burns over her whole body, so does Cross. I'll go over to see them and Owen later.'

' Oh my God.' Amelia whispered in shock.

Stephanie was Amelia's favorite and most trusted resident. Even though she had been not in her best mood lately and was always so hard on herself, she continued performing her job flawlessly. Stephanie loved tagging along with Amelia and learning things from the neurosurgeon. Amelia, in return, loved teaching Stephanie.

' I think both of them and a couple of interns are the only ones injured, besides Owen.' said Maggie softly. ' Everyone else that we know were either at home or managed to escape unharmed.'

' Thank God.' Amelia muttered under her breath. The hospital didn't need any more casualties.

' Listen, you concentrate on Owen first ok?' Maggie added when Amelia remained silent at the other end of the line. ' Do update me on his condition.'

Just then, two doctors appeared from the ER and made their way towards Amelia.

' Maggie- I've gotta go, the doctors are coming.' informed Amelia, a tone of urgency in her voice.

' Ok, do keep me posted.' said Maggie. ' Hugs to you and prayers for Owen.'

Amelia's heart pounded rapidly as the doctors now stood in front of her.

' How's he?' she asked in a small voice, afraid to hear the answer. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to prepare herself for the bad news that was about to follow. Surely, after receiving bad news about her loved ones so many times in her life, she would have been well prepared for this. And yet her knees still shook and she clenched her fists tight until her knuckles turned white.

' Dr Shepherd, I'm Dr. Anderson . We've managed to resuscitate your husband. He had a massive pneumothorax and required a chest tube insertion and intubation. He's still sedated, but his vital signs are stable for now. He also sustained a left radial and right tibial fracture. We did a bedside ultrasound and it showed a splenic rupture requiring urgent splentectomy. We need you to sign a consent form for that, if you agree to the surgery. After the surgery, he'll be transferred to the ICU and we'll continue monitoring him there.' a kind looking doctor informed her with a warm smile on his face.

' Ok- thanks.' Amelia said, breathing a deep sigh of relief, although she knew he was not totally out of the woods yet. ' Go ahead with the surgery. How long after the surgery can I see him?'

' You can visit him in the ICU a couple of hours after the surgery. We've to get him settled in first.' answered Dr. Anderson as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **The next day**

Amelia sat at Owen's bedside in his room in Seattle Presybetarian Hospital, staring at his still form. Owen had been transferred from the ICU to a regular room a few hours ago. She hadn't moved from her seat in the past couple of hours or so, staring at the various monitors connected to her husband. There hadn't been any changes in his vital signs for the past 2 hours, but she didn't dare take her eyes off the monitors for fear that if she did so, his vitals would drop. The doctor in her knew that it was an irrational thought, but the wife in her just couldn't help it.

He had been extubated and weaned off sedatives a couple of hours ago, and the intensivists told her that he might wake up at any minute. However, they also warned her of the small possibility that he might not wake up at all. She couldn't bring herself to think of that possibility.

Amelia felt like she had been to hell and back for the past 24 hours, which seemed like eternity. The hours passed by like a whirlwind, a flurry of activity. She was in a daze the whole time.

A lot had happened in the past 24 hours. Amelia had gone to the cafeteria for a snack and sat alone, staring out of the cafeteria window. She knew that even though Owen's vital signs were stable- he could crash at any moment, and that scared her.

After a few hours, she was being called to the ICU to see him. Even though she had seen patients with monitors and tubes connected to their listless form daily, that couldn't prepare her for the shock of seeing Owen's lifeless body connected to the various tubes and wires. She held his hand, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pleaded silently for him not to leave her and their baby alone. No, she couldn't go through another pregnancy alone.

She also visited Stephanie and Cross, both who were still in critical condition in the ICU. Their vitals signs were stable, but they were not out of the woods yet. Her heart broke for Stephanie. Stephanie was her favorite resident, and she just couldn't bear the thought of rounding on her patients without Stephanie there to present the cases to her and performing surgeries without Stephanie as her assistant.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten a proper meal for the past 24 hours. She had gone to the cafeteria again for some sandwiches and hot chocolate a couple of times, for the sake of her baby, but she had thrown up all her food. She had not showered as well, and she was in the exact same clothes she was wearing when she first entered the hospital.

She perked up as she noticed a slight movement of Owen's right hand.

' Owen', she whispered, as she held his hand. ' Owen, wake up, open your eyes.'

Her heart sank when Owen's eyes remained shut. Maybe it was just a reflex movement?

After a few long moments in which she settled back in her seat, his blue eyes finally opened.

' Owen.' Amelia whispered, smiling at him as tears of relief rolled down her cheeks.

' Where am I?' he asked groggily.

' Owen- you're in Seattle Presybetarian hospital.' Amelia answered as she took his hand.

Owen frowned in reply. Amelia didn't know whether it was due to the pain he was experiencing, the confusion, or both.

'You remember what happened?' she asked, her neurosurgeon mode taking over.

Owen remained silent, looking around the room with a confused expression on his face. His entire abdomen hurt, and when he looked downwards, he noticed a cast on his left arm and right leg.

' There was a fire and explosion in the ER, and you were trapped under a rubble. The firefighters had to remove the rubble. Do you remember that?' Amelia asked softly.

Suddenly, all the memories of the past day returned to him- the ER fire and explosion, him being trapped under a rubble.

' Oh the fire.' he whispered.

He tried to adjust his body position, but winced when he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen.

' My whole body hurts.' he muttered.

' Owen- don't move. You just had a major surgery. Your spleen ruptured and had to be removed. You were also intubated, and they inserted a chest tube as you had pneumothorax. The endotracheal tube and chest tube had just been removed earlier today.' said Amelia softly. 'And you have fractures on your left arm and right leg. I'll call the nurse to give you some analgesics.'

As Owen kept still, obeying her orders, she pressed the nurse call button.

After being administered a dose of morphine, Owen succumbed to sleep as Amelia continued sitting by his bedside and staring at the monitors until she dozed off.

* * *

A few hours later- Owen opened his eyes. He still felt pain on his abdomen and his limbs, but it had dulled.

His gaze fell upon his wife who was dozing on the uncomfortable reclining chair by his bedside.

' Amelia' he called out softly.

Her eyes opened and she immediately stood up from her chair.

' Owen- are you ok? Do you feel better now? Are you still in pain?' she asked with concern.

' I'm feeling better now.' Owen croaked. ' The pain has dulled. I still don't think I can move much though.'

' Don't move. You need to rest.' Amelia ordered as she straightened a kink on his IV line. There were dark rings under her eyes, indicating that she did not have a good night's sleep. She looked worn out and tired.

' You look tired.' Owen pointed out in a hoarse voice. ' Did you even sleep or eat? Or shower?'

' You need to rest, Owen.' Amelia said, deflecting his question.

' Amelia…' Owen repeated. ' Did you eat?'

' Yes, I did!' Amelia replied, a little louder than she intended. ' Baby needs to eat.'

Despite his discomfort, Owen's heart warmed at the mention of their baby.

' Yes, you're eating for two now.' Owen managed a small smile as his eyes travelled to her still flat stomach.

' I've only fed Baby sandwiches and hot chocolate for the past 24 hours. 'Amelia admitted. ' I haven't been sleeping or resting properly too….I was just so worried about you. Oh gosh, I'm such a bad mom already.' she rambled. Her face was scrunched and she looked like she was about to cry.

' Amelia,' Owen whispered. ' Please don't cry. I'm fine now. And you're going to be an amazing mom. And I'm going to be an amazing dad.' he tried to comfort her. The anguish of seeing his wife cry was even worse than the physical pain he felt at the moment.

Amelia shook her head as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

' Don't do this to me again, please.' she pleaded. ' Don't ever leave me, do you hear me? Do you know how it felt like- the fear of losing you? After losing all the loved ones in my life? I can't do this without you, Owen. I….I can't bring up our baby alone.'

The combination of the stress, lack of sleep and her pregnancy hormones caused her to finally break down.

Owen slowly reached out his right hand and placed it on top of Amelia's hand, trying to reassure her as she sobbed quietly, releasing all the stress she felt.

' Amelia- I'll never leave you. Or Bean.' he croaked.

' You better not.' Amelia warned , smiling teary eyed at the mention of their baby's nickname.

Owen reached out his right hand to stroke Amelia's still flat belly.

' Hey Bean', he whispered hoarsely. ' It's your daddy here. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you.'

' He or she can't hear you yet.' Amelia pointed out, still smiling.

The sharp pain Owen felt radiating through his abdomen that moment didn't stop a smile from forming on his face. This was his dream all along, of becoming a father, and the fact that he was going to be one trumped the pain and discomfort he felt.

He then looked up at Amelia as their eyes met.

' I love you and Bean so much.' he whispered, full of love.

' We love you so much too.' she replied.

Although Owen's whole body was battered and bruised, Amelia was just so glad that he was alive. That was the most important thing, that he survived the entire ordeal, which was a miracle in itself. Sure, Owen had a long road to recovery lying ahead of him. There would be many painful physiotherapy sessions and another surgery to remove more pieces of his ruptured spleen. His chest would hurt everytime he inhaled for at least another month or so. His left arm would be casted for 6 weeks and his right leg for 8 weeks. However, despite the painful road to recovery he would go through, he would persevere for Amelia and their baby.

The couple held hands and sat in silence, savoring the moment together.

They could imagine their future together, with their children running around the house compound, filling the house with laughter. The future was uncertain, the future scared them. There was no guarantee that the baby she was carrying would turn out to be healthy. But they both knew that they would be able to get through this together. The future was theirs and no one could take it away from them.

Their precious moment was interrupted by a call from Maggie- informing Amelia that both Stephanie and Cross were stable enough to be transferred to regular rooms too and were expected to make a full recovery.

At that moment, Amelia realized that she had a lot to be grateful for- her loving husband who miraculously survived the explosion and fire, her unborn baby, her sisters and her colleagues. The universe was no longer conspiring against her.

 **Ok guys, this is it- the ending of the 'Code Red.' series. I hope you like it! Comments, reviews and messages are very much appreciated :) I would love to hear from you!**


End file.
